Cute girl in the alley
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: omg thanks for all the reviews! anyway Len finds a girl in the alley and she decides to live with him! must i say more? bad at summery buh bye!
1. Chapter 1 girl in the alley

Amutocutie66: okay new story not sure what's going to happen just started wrighting out of boredom… so yeah I don't own Vocaloid but I do love it!

Len pov

"Len you should come and eat at Sweet Ann's restaurant! I work there and Miku goes there for lunch every day! If you like her so much you should go!" said Luka.

"But Luka! She thinks I'm like her little brother! Plus I'm 14 she's 16!" I said

"But Miku might secretly like you! But I prefer penara bread" said Gumi, who tagged along with Luka.

"Plus I go everyday at that time too, for my dear Luka works there… Luka what's your number?" said Gakupo.

"go google it," she said with a glare.

"Guys… did you hear something?" said Gumi. She was looking into a dark alley. We joined her. We then heard a BANG! And an "OW!" I walked forward and into the corner where a girl was sitting by a dumpster and seemed to have bumped her head. "hey are you ok?" I asked as Luka and Gumi pulled Gakupo into the alley. I could barely see the girl but I could tell she was scared.

"w-who are you?" she asked. The voice was small and shaky.

"I'm Len, this is Luka, Gumi and Gakupo. My friends."

"H-h-hi," she seemed more scared now.

"hey give me your hand," I said holding it out. She was reluctant but took it. As I pulled her out I saw she looked like me but different. She had shoulder length blonde hair her bangs were pinned back, she also had light sky-blue eyes. She wore rags and was dirty.

"Where are your parents?" asked Luka.

"I have none,"

"Where do you live?" asked Gumi.

"No where,"

"What do you eat?" I ask.

"Oranges,"

"Are you wearing panties?" asked Gakupo. I hit him on the head I was about to again but I saw the girl was crying. Luka bent down and rubbed her back. I too nealed down and asked, "What is your name?"

"R-rin," she said.

"Rin-chan are you hungry?" asked Luka?

"Yes!" said Rin.

"Then let's go to Sweet Ann's!" she said happily.

RIN POV

I was taken to a big building and Luka asked what I wanted to eat. Len had a Banana split, Gakupo was eating… some purple thing, and Gumi was happily eating bread.

"Luka-san… I don't know I like oranges…" I said.

"Call me Onee-chan! And you want our orange smoothie!" she said she then started walking away. When she walked back with my food I realized she had large boobies. I glanced away a looked at mine they looked small I touched then to see the size… I was very disappointed.

"Rin-chan what are you doing?" she asked putting down my smoothie.

"You have big boobies…" I said. Len spit out some ice-cream, Gumi stared and Gakupo well… nodded his head in agreement.

"Umm Rin-chan… isn't that inappropriate this is a family restaurant," said Len.

"What is… inappropriate?" I asked. Luka suddenly hugged me and I swore I went between her boobies. A sudden blush went over my face at the thought of being hugged.

"She is so cute and innocent!" said Luka. Gumi who came out of her daze finally said.

"Inappropriate is…" I couldn't hear because Len put his hands over my ears when he took them off he said."Let her stay innocent!"

They all seemed to agree and Luka walked over to a table with a pretty teal hair girl. I just sucked on my straw 'so good!' I then sucked in faster for a while but then my head… "AHHHH!" I gripped on head.

"Haha brain freeze!" said Gakupo and Gumi.

"I can fix that…" said Gakupo reaching over with his hand, Len slapped it away.

"I don't trust you pervert," he said.

"MY head hurts… and it's cold!" I yelled. While my mouth was open Len pushed his thumb to the roof of my mouth, making it warmer and the pain go away. I gave an Ahhh in relief. And he pulled it out. But Onee-chan saw and ran over pulling my head into a hug.

"DON'T DO PERVY THINGS TO RIN-CHAN!" she yelled.

"She had a brain freeze," he explained.

"PERVRT!" yelled Onee-chan.

"Onee-chan! I can't breathe!" I yell.

"Sorry Rin-chan," she said. after we ate Onee-chan asked, "Where is Rin going to live?"

"Let's let her choose! But not my place I have a sister already, Teto," said Gumi.

I started to think I could live with Gakupo… but he has a weird accent and was called a pervert and wasn't trusted to even put a finger in my mouth… I could stay with Onee-chan… but what if she suffocates me next time… and Len… he seems ok…

"I'll stay with Len!" I announced. He sorta went wide eyed and a blush flew across his face.

"I-is that Ok?" I ask.

"Oh yeah it's fine!"he said quickly. Onee-chan had a fit but… I was out of the restaurant and dragged to a house before I could change my mind. The only thing I could do was look at the sky. I felt droplets hit my nose and Len went faster. I never left my alley… I'm scared…

AmutoCutie66: Ohh what's going to happen :P


	2. Chapter 2 Thunder storms

**AmutoCutie66: yeah I don't own Vocaloid! Bllah blah**

**Len Pov**

Okay it's starting to rain, news said it was going to. It might rain harder I got to hurry.

When I reached the house it was pouring. And I swore there was flash of lightning.

We walked into the living room. And I told Rin to take a shower. She finally walked out wearing only a towel…

"Oh uh I better find some clothes!" I said, running to my parents old room. It isn't even a room anymore, I mean it's full of boxes. And most of the furniture went to my aunts and cousins. They did leave me all their clothes. Mom she could practically tell the future. "One day a girl is gonna start livin' in this house and she is gonna need some clothes," I quoted looking for the box that would have them in it. I simply just picked it up and gave it to Rin.

"Go change in the bathroom," I ordered. She took the box and walked away.

She returned wearing a loose white tank top that had a collar with a yellow bow, it also went over her stomach showing her belly button. The black shorts she was wearing were well short really short. She also wore black leg and arm warmers. And as a finishing touch she pinned her bangs back and wore a headset/ headband with a white bow on top.

"Okay since you're my guest I'll sleep on the couch let me show you to my bedroom," I said walking to my room her following close behind. I showed her around what to and not to touch, all that stuff. Suddenly the dark room was lit up by lightning! Followed by VERY loud thunder. Rin, who was sitting on my bed, suddenly jumped into my arms. We fell to the floor. Rin was shaking like a small Chihuahua that was given caffeine.

"Rin, are you… scared?" I asked. (A/N idk Len what do you think?)

"Y-Y-Y-Yes! I-I-I'm Sorry!" she was really scared.

"L-Len?" she asked.

"What?" I ask.

"C-c-could you stay here? Just until I fall asleep!" she said.

"Well, I don't know if t-" I was interrupted by a loud BOOOM!

"PLEASE LEN!" she yelled into my chest.

"Fine, get in bed," I said. she got off and hopped under the covers. I simply sat on the bed. Some more thunder hit but Rin wasn't scared and probably was drifting off… that is until some thunder shook the house. Rin was practically clinging to me now. Maybe if I get a teddy bear… I got up and said I would be right back but Rin pulled me back on to the bed. "Don't go!" she said.

"Fine," I replied. I started dozing off myself… before I knew it it was morning. There was something heavy on top of me… I open my eyes more to see a curled up Rin.

"Hey… Rin, get off," I said poking her head.

"nmm what?" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Get off," I said. she crawled off.

"I'm hungry!" she said running out of the room. I quickly ran and caught up with her she was looking in the fridge.

"This box is cold! How do you eat this!" she said pulling out some pudding.

"well THAT is supposed to be cold," I said.

"Well then I'm going to eat it!" she yelled.

"F-for breakfast?" usually you have eggs or cereal but pudding? Oh well. I gave her a spoon. She gobbled down the pudding as if it was the only thing she has eaten in a week . When she got to the bottom she just… stared…

"Orange…" she muttered. I was going to ask what she said but she ran out of the house! I tried to run after her but tripped over a banana peel… WTF a banana peel who am i? one of the three stooges? Anyway by the time I got up and out of the house she was gone! I started searching the town, parks ,schools, stores, pet shops, I was going to check Luka's but I heard screaming from the alley I found her in. I slowly walked in… but wait that sounded like rin!

**AmutoCutie66: ooooh whats going to happen next? Even I don't know XD**


	3. Chapter 3 Miku comes for a visit

AmutoCutie66: okay what's wrong with Rin? She is in her alley screaming! I don't own vocaloid! AND by Dare of Red258 I am required to say: I AM A BIG FAT YELLOW ROAD ROLLER :p

Len pov

The closer I got the louder the screaming grew… then I heard a different voice…

"GIVE ME THE CAT!" the voice boomed.

"N-no! you will hurt it again! Go away!" she yelled back.

"HEY!" I yelled running to the sight of a grown man, and Rin up in a corner holding an orange kitten. I jumped in front of Rin.

"Ohh so that is where you went! To live with that boy! HA!" the man yelled.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I yelled.

"I am not telling that information! Give me the cat!" he said raising his fists. Oh yay I'm in a fist fight! Suddenly Gakupo ran in with his sword!

"THE HELL!" yelled the man.

"Leave the kids alone!" ordered Gakupo. Kids?

"Ha! And what are you gonna do about it!" said the man.

"I will slice your throat!" said Gakupo pointing the sword to his neck. This scared the man, making him run away.

"Gakupo! Your perverted samurai ways have saved us!" I yelled!

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" he argued. I took out my phone and played: Madness of Duke Venomania. Rin at multiple time tried to look at it but Gakupo had refused to let her. Finally I got bored and took Rin's hand to take her home but she fell. "Rin? What is wrong?" I ask. "M-my ankle," she said holding the small orange cat. I did the first thing I could think of…i carried her home bridal style. "So," I said as we entered the house and sat on the couch, "who is the cat?" "This is Orange! I met him in the alley!" she said quite happy. "Oh… that's cool," was all that could come to mind. Suddenly she started to cry and the cat jumped out of her hands. I looked and saw that the cat scratched her. I wasn't deep, barely broke a layer of skin but I guess it stung. "Owie!" she said jumping up. I too jumped up. "I'll get a band aid!" I said before I tripped over her and we fell to the floor. We weren't in the best position when Miku, Gumi and Luka walked in. Gumi was the first to talk. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RIN! Oh look a kitty!" she then ran to the kitten and I got off of Rin. "For shame Len! For shame!" said Luka. Miku just… stood there. "Oh hi Miku!" I said trying to get her attention before I realized her and Rin had locked eyes. "R-rin? Miku?" I stuttered. This time they both came back to earth. "What is she doing here?" asked Miku. "I live here!" said Rin. "You know each other?" I ask. "Yes a year ago she stole my Leeks from my garden!" answered Miku. "I was hungry!" yelled Rin. "So you go around and steel food? Just buy it at the store!" "I have no money!" "Says who?" "Says me the orphan who lives in the alley by your house!" "Then why are you here?" "Because I chose to live with Len!" "You are saying he let you just willy nilly live in his house and eat his food?" "Len is my friend!" "SO he just pities you!" "Does not!" "Does to!" "does not!" "Does too!" "DOES NOT!" "YES HE DOES YOU LIVE IN AN ALLEY FOR PEAT SAKES!" By this time Rin started crying. "Hey that was mean Miku!" said Gumi. "Yeah Miku you didn't need to yell!" said Luka. Miku sighed. "They are right it was a little mean," I said helping Rin up who had been on the floor the whole time. "Well than! We best be going!" said Luka with a wink. I can't belive she acts like that and she is 20! "Bye Luka, Bye Miku, By Gumi," I said. "Len? Do you go to school?" asked Rin. "Uh yeah tomorrow!" "Can I come?" "But you don't know much!" "I hang around school building sometimes! I can multiply, divide, add and subtract! I can read to! I always practice in the alley with orange!" "oh well I guess the you can try the trial," "What is the trial?" "When you follow one student around and learn, do everything other kids do and if those teachers think your good they tell the principal and he let's you learn there," "YAY!" she yelled running around. Guess that ankle doesn't hurt now! "But you need a uniform," "Un-iform?" "yeah I think it's amost the same for guys and girls in winter…and it is winter so you could just borrow mine…" "Yay!" "well it is 10:00 we should get to bed… and couch," "Len… sleep with me again!" "W-why?" "Because!" "Because why?" "Because why?" "Never mind… fine lets go to bed…" When we finally fell asleep, Rin was jmping around and wiggling a lot out of excitement. I fell like 5 times before I got her to calm down and go to sleep. I soon joined her. "L…." "…en" "LEN!" I awoke to screaming in my ear. "w-what?" "School!" I glance at the clock she was a minute early "fine breakfast…" I served cereal and orange juice… dear god this was going to be a hard day… AmutoCutie66: YAY I didn't go to school today! But they will… mwahahaha


	4. Chapter 4 getting ready for school

**AmutoCutie66 : I don't own Vocaloid…. Omg srry for a late update I got grounded for wrighting on some kids hand :P stupid right? Anyway **

Len pov

Okay so we just ate and I'm trying to find Rin an outfit but a lot of mine might be to big… oh well.

"Here Rin, put this on," I said throwing her some long sleeve shirt and shorts. They were probably a little loose but it would do. I too got changed but in the bathroom. When I stood at the door to the room I knocked just in case.

"Come in!"

"Okay Rin we got to get g-" I was brain dead. Rin must have had a smaller size then I thought, the white t-shirt was almost sowing her shoulder and the shorts well that was okay being she had a belt. "Rin you can't go to school with that outfit," I said.

"W-why?"

"the shirt is to big, unless we could catch Gumi before she leaves. Yeah let's go to Gumi's house," I was sorta talking to myself cause' Rin was out the door. As we walked to Gumi's house I realized Rin was still wearing the winter jacket which was way diffrent. Oh well. When we approached Gumi's house Rin fascinated herself with the loud door bell. Gumi and Teto finally answered the door.

"Lenny!" yelled the small Teto (lets say she is like 10)

"O M G rin what did Len do to you? Are you hurt?" said Gumi checking Rin's body.

"She is fine Rin just needs a school outfit mine don't fit!" I said.

"Ohh… why are you wearing the winter uniform Rin? It's spring," said Gumi.

"Because it is the only uniform I have that looks like a girls!"

"HA it's totally different,"

"Is not! And what do you want me to do? Give her MY spring uniform?"

"No whatever! Come on Rin!" she took Rin inside.

RIN POV

Gumi took me into her room and started looking threw her drawers. When she finally came over she gave me a light pink skirt, a white long sleeve shirt with a pink collar and pink uffs, a pink bow, knee high socks and brown shoes. Luckily it went with my headband! Her sister Teto kept running in and grabbing stuff. But Gumi didn't seem to mind I wish I had a sister… anyway when I walked out Len's mouth practically hit the floor!

"Yo Len your catching flies!" yelled Gumi.

"A-anyway let's get going Rin!" said Len. Why is he stammering?

"Bye Lenny Bye Rinny! Thanks for coming!" yelled Teto.

I just know today is going to be great!

Len Pov

This is going to be a hard day…

**Yeah it was a bit short but next chapter will be longer!**


	5. Chapter 5 Pony tails and princes

**OK I don't own vocaloid and on with the story!**

**Rin Pov**

School was going great! I learned new things and they were all very interesting! But history really got to me! I mean there was this princess, an she was called "the daughter of evil" an her servant was actually her twin brother! Oh my god and she killed this girl and her brother died an- well you'd have to read it! Anyway everything was going smooth…until lunch. I was eating with Len, Luka Gumi, Gakupo and some other people when this blonde walked up with Miku and some other girl with white hair.

"Hey Len-kun," said the blonde.

"go away Neru," said Len.

"hello, I'm Haku and since you're a new student, have my orange juice!" said Haku giving me some juice.

"Thank you! I love orange juice!" I said taking a sip. But this juice was GROSS! It was bitter and I might as well rink gasoline! "EWW GROSS!" I said dropping it on the table. Some red hair chic put some on her finger, and then taste it.

"Beer," she said looking very proud in her discovery.

"YOU gave her beer?" said Len jumping up.

"Why not? Alls we need her expelled for putting beer in juice cartons!" said Miku holding up a basket of beer.

"go away! You and your Diva-pony-tail gang!" said Len.

"Oh but we won't give them out if you…. I don't know, let us live with you!" said Neru.

"NEVER IN HELL would I let YOU live with ME!" yelled Len.

"Fine then!" said the gang turning around to see Gakupo.

"Give me the beer…NOW!" yelled Gakupo. The girls quickly gave him the beer and ran away.

"There now always trust uncle Gakupo when it comes to bullies!" said Gakupo putting an arm around me and Len.

On the way home I tried to make conversation. "Len can I have Brioche?"

"Brioche? That's very expensive," he answered.

"But a princess had some!"

"but a princess is rich,"

"But she was a peasant!"

"So? She married a prince,"

I started to think, I was sorta like a peasant, and Len has many things that the prince did, maybe more. So was Len a prince?

"Len are you a prince?" I asked.

"Prince? Definitely not," he answered with a laugh.

"oh,"

"why would you ask?"

"Well you have a big house with many things!"

"I wouldn't say it's big," he said opening the door to the house.

"oh…" I said when suddenly a cell phone rang.

"Hello?...UH yeah… sounds good…ok..ok..goodbye,"

"um?"

"We, Rin, Are going to a spa!"

**OK well that was… shorter than I expected. So hopefully gonna make another 1 that quick **


	6. Chapter 6 Spa confessions

**Amutocutie66: yeah I'm a little late, and this chapter is a little short but I have been working on a second chapter of "a week of legs" I don't own vocaloid.**

RIN POV

So there I was, in a spa, with a bunch of Len's friends.

"No Meiko! Don't drink anymore sake!" yelled Kaito.

"Kaito~ if you take anymore *hic* Sake away, I'll hang you by your scarf!" complained Meiko.

"Oh but what I'd REALLY like to see is Luka when she is drunk!" said Gumi.

"Oh no! I don't drink! And uh-" Said Luka nervously.

"Or maybe," said Gumi as she glared at me. I quickly swam away from the group, close to the door. Where I heard something that killed me inside…

"Miku… I love…. You….," even though the voices and words were hard to hear, I could tell it was Len. How… how could he love her! This is terrible… awful… but why do I feel jealous? I do not love Len… do i? I couldn't stand it! I ran into the change room that was on the other side of the spa, got dressed, and barged in-between them whipping tears away with my sleeve. I ran all the way to the room we rented. And inside I jumped to my bed after locking the door to my room.

Luka Pov

When we arrived to the room, we saw Len on the floor, by Rin's door.

"Len? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Rin won't let me in!" he yelled, as a few tears escaped from his eyes.

"No worries! I have brought a bobby pin!" yelled Kaito.

We all stared at him with cold eyes that said "pervert" but he quickly swung open the door and ran away screaming "I PUT THE ICE CREAM IN THE FRIDGE NOT THE FREEZER OH MY GOD!" we all peeked in, Rin sat in the corner, hugging her legs.

"Rin! I can explain!" yelled Len, running to her.

"EXPLAIN WHAT! I HEARD EVERYTHING! I HATE YOU!" yelled Rin standing up.

"Rin! Please! You didn't hear everything!" Said Len, his face slightly Red.

"then explain! I give you 3 minutes!" said Rin. And what happened next surprised me. Len pushed Rin to the wall , gently, and kissed her. Rin had wide eyes. And maybe a tear hung right under eye, Len pulled away, and whipped her cheek.

Everyone started to cheer… but Rin just… stood there… stareing… she muttered something, shocking Len. Len's face was filled with different emotions, sad, mad, fear and disappointment.

**Amutocuttie66: ooh What did Rin say? Don't ask me cause even I have no idea.**


	7. fun on the side

** Amutocutie66: I, Amutocutie66, have returned with a gift…. AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER ^_^**

Len Pov

"I wish I never met you…" Rin muttered.

I was shocked. Did she get the message? What do I do? What if she doesn't listen to my story! O dear god.

"You still have 2 minutes," Rin said with a slight blush.

"Rin! What I really said was…"

(**Let me tell this story, with a back flash my sweet readers)**

"Len!" said Miku running up.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Why, I hear some girls say you were coming here! Let's get in a hot spring!" she said.

"Listen Miku, I don't love you, I love-" suddenly Rin ran threw us. And Miku smirked.

"You knew she was there… Miku get the fuck out of here!" I yell.

(**Flash back over, my sweet sweet viwers)**

Rin looked embarrassed like she ran naked in front of a bunch of photographers.

"I love you Rin," I say, her blush deepening.

"I-I love you t-" suddenly a rock with something taped to it hit Rin's Leg! I picked it up and read the messy note:

"Dear Len Kun,

Don't think I'll give up so easily! See you soon,"

Damn. I look over at Rin.

"Rin your bleeding!" I yell.

"I'll get a nurse!" yelled Luka.

TIME SKIP! 10 mins later.

"I'm afraid her leg was cut badly, but no broken bones!" said the nurse.

"Thank you Mam," I said handing her money.

"Anyway- hey where did Rin-" Gumi started.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" yelled a chibi Rin running up to us. Then walking into the kitchen like it didn't happen.

"!" we heard chibi Rin yell. Then again walking in and starting the laptop.

Gakupo walked in with purple stuff on his face.

"I think the nurse popped her happy pills," he said.

"Welcome to America's greatest cooking show even though the fact that America is not here," came from the computer. (**Love bonzaipro gotts look em up on you**-**tube)**

"R-rin is watching cosplay…" said Meiko.

"HAHAHAHA" chibi Rin yelled.

"Uh, Rin what are you watching?" I ask as she changed the video.

"Thomas! He is a giant Banana" she answered.

"umm guys come here!" I Yell. We all watched, apparently we are famous? How did this happen?

"Rin…?" we asked as she started watching a music video and she sang along.

"Popipopipo popipo" she sang. Okay apparently we are famous singers? We looked up this so called vocaloid… we glared at Gakupo.

"I signed us up…?" he said trying to act innocent.

"Well apparently we are famous now and a bunch of people are dressing up like us!" I yell.

"Now that I think about it… I like being famous!" yelled Kaito.

"Pasta~" another video.

"Len~" whined chibi Rin.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm tired~" she whined.

"fine follow me," I sighed and walked the drugged Rin into the bedroom where I tucked her in.

"Len~" she whined.

"What now?" I ask.

"Story~" she whined.

"Story?" I ask.

"Yes~"

"Um hold on," I say. I ran to luka and told her to. She came out and pointed to me. So I asked Kaito. Again he came and pointed. I asked Gumi, again. Miku, again. Gakupo, again. I gave up and walked in. Rin threw a pillow at my face.

"Len! Story! Story!"

"Fine!" I give up.

"Once there was a girl. Her father made her sell matches or she could not come home. So s-" I stopped when I noticed chibi Rin was crying.

"R-Rin what's wrong?" I ask.

"Papa threw me on the streets and made me live an alley!" she yelled.

"Why?" I ask. To late she was asleep.

"Len," whispered Luka.

"What?" I ask.

"Let's find Rin's father!" she said.

"He threw her in the street I don't think he would want her…" I explained.

"preposterous! He is her father!" she whisper yelled.

"Fine… e will post an add in the paper tomorrow, It's already 10 pm," I explain.

"Fine TIME FOR BED PEOPLE!" she yelled.

"What?" yelled Kaito and Miku. "But we are adul-"ur

"No buts! Gakupo! Get your butt in bed!" she yelled. I walked into my room and started getting my bed ready. But something pulled on the rim of my shirt.

"Len~" whined the chibi Rin.

"What now?" I ask.

"I can't sleep~" she whined

"But you were sleeping less than 2 minutes ago…" I explain.

"Len it's raining!" she said sitting up quickly.

"Oh?" I ask as it starts to pore. It started raining harder and harder. I told Rin to sleep but the thought of me sleeping when thunder struck would be bad, for Rin I mean.

_BOOOOOOOOOM_

"LEN!" yelled Rin… maybe I should have slept anyway because next thing I know some girl was standing on my back.

"Rin I don't care how scared you are get off," I said. Oh wait maybe that was offenceive. Next thing I know she has a pillow and is walking out of the room.

"LEN!" yelled Luka running in and grabbing my ear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO RIN!" she asked holding the chibi Rin in her hands.

"I just said to get off my back," I explain. Oops…

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"No she was literally on my back!" I yell.

"Ohhh," she said calming.

_BO_OOOOOOOOOOOM

"Len!" yelled chibi Rin jumping to me.

"Ah!" I yell.

"She only wanted to sleep with you BAKA!" said Luka walking away.

"Fine…" I mutter. Earning a large Yay. So the troubling drugged Rin had finally fallen to sleep.

…

I awoke. I sat up. I looked at Rin…No Rin. I stood up. I looked around…again no Rin. I decide to take a walk around the hotel…yes Rin…hurt Rin….crying Rin…sitting in a chair Rin…Hands tied behind her back Rin…Mean Miku standing infront of Rin…how troublesome…

**Amutocutie66: Oh Len you sound so so cruel! So what ya think? Happy my sweet readers? I need a nap… buh bye.**


	8. Chapter 7 hmm?

**Amutocutie66: hello again sweet readers! I am sorry for not updating but here I give youyet another chapter!**

**Len Pov**

"Miku! What the heck!" I yelled.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YO NO FREAKING GIRL WILL!" she yelled holding up what looked like some sort of pill people use for suicide.

"put the pill down, now," I said nearing toward them.

"STAY BACK OR I WILL FORCE THIS DOWNHER THROAT!" she yelled.

"Miku let Rin go!" Luka yelled from behind me.

"NO," she yelled.

"Miku, we used to be best friends! Rin is also my friend almost a sister, please don't hurt Rin," Luka begged.

"No Luka, I love Len! I love him a lot!" Miku said.

"Are you sure? Your not just jealous of Rin? Miku please come to your sences!" Luka pleads.

"No! I love Len! I do! I would never be jealous of that idiot!" Miku denied.

"Then," Gakupo said walking in with Kaito and Gumi, "Gumi call the cops!"

"Got it! Hello? Police! Miku hatsune is trying to kill our friend Rin! Oh umm the spa on 67!" Gumi said.

Soon enough the cops arrived taking Miku away. And a now we were using the computer to find Rin's relatives. We typed in "Kagamine" and avoided all of my realatives. Soon enough we found someone on Facebook.

Lenka Kagamine

We went to her house and knocked on the door.

She looked older than me and Rin maybe she is an aunt or a sister.

"Hello. How may I help you kids?" she asked.

"May be come in?" Asked Meiko.

"Oh! Of course! I'll get some snacks the living room it threw that door!" she said running off.

She came back with sushi and pocky not exactly a perfect meal…

"Mam' what do you know of Rin Kagamine?" asked Luka.

"Oh, she was my cousin! Except she went missing years ago…" Lenka explained.

"Escuse me, but this is Rin Kagamine," I said standing and pointing to Rin.

"really! Rin! It's really her?" she said jumping up.

"Y-yes Lenka," Rin stuttered.

"Oh My Gosh!" Lenka yelled, "GO! Run! You MUST leave now!"

"W-why?" Rin asked.

"Your father! He hates you! You must leave or else he will kill you!" she explained.

"Dad hates me?"asked Rin.

"Yes here's an address, run to your mother!" she said handing us paper.

"Geese why everyone out to get Rin!" I say grabbing Rin's hand and running to the car. Everyone else decided to stay behind, except for Luka who was driving.

"Rin? Do you know why?" Luka asked.

"no, I didn't even know I had a mom!" Rin said.

"Well she lives on a mountain close to the beach," I said handing Luka the paper.

"Okay let's home this goes well…" Luka said.

**Amutocutie66: so? You like?**


	9. Chapter 8 happy reuniun, sad goodbye

**Amutocutie66: I do not own vocaloid I know I used Haku before but let's just say that was a different Haku okay?**

**Len Pov**

We had finally arrived at the house, the mountain was very VERY high up. Luka knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said a voice.

"excuse me but did you have a daughter?" I asked nearing the white-haired woman wearing a grayish gown with a white corset..

"Yes, but she… went missing years ago," said the woman, "Oh I'm sorry let me introduce myself I am Haku Yowane, I own this house,"

"Oh I'm Len kagamine, this is Luka Megurine and this is your daughter Rin Kagamine," I explained.

"My daughter? No no it couldn't be when she went missing she was only two! She must…" the woman started crying.

"But Rin is your daughter! Lenka told us so!" Luka yelled.

"Lenka? You mean my sister Lenka? Why she spent most of her time with Rin! But that can't be my Rin!"

Suddenly a dog tackled Rin!

"Who what?" Rin shouted.

"Why looks like Patsu like you, I'm going to make us some snacks," Haku said. This family likes snacks.

**Rin Pov**

I wondered what was taking Haku so long, so I went into the kitchen. I saw Haku and she was humming something… something very familiar.

_I'm sorry for being alive" Before I knew it, it was my favorite phrase __  
><em>_I've only been weakly complaining throughout my meaningless life __  
><em>_Everybody in the village had pretty green hair, __  
><em>_But I'm different than the others with my white hair._

_Deep in the forest stands a secret old tree. __  
><em>_I go here alone to wish to God. __  
><em>_Living by yourself all the time is very sad. __  
><em>_I just want somebody, anybody, to be my friend._

"So Rin… you are my daughter, my baby!" Haku said running toward me and hugging me.

"Mother, what happened? Why did I go missing?"I asked.

"Your father had married Lenka, my sister, but Lenka never had a baby. And your father had stolen you from me one night, dyeing your hair permanently Blonde and renamed you under the name Kagamine. Lenka was very upset that he took you away from me. He said he would give her to me but really he left you in an alley… there was no proof and he wasn't arrested. If he ever got a hold of you he would kill you for sure! You see your father never really loved me so when he found out I was pregnant he left," explained mother.

"What a happy reunion," Len had said from behind me.

"Oh Rin you were like a little sister to me! I'm so happy for you!" Luka said crying.

"Len…Luka…Thank you so much! You helped me find my mother!" I cried running up to hug them.

"You deserve it, all alone in that Alley and Miku trying to kill you and all," Len said.

"yeah we're gonna miss you Rin!" Luka cried.

"you have to go?" I ask.

"Your welcome to stay!" mother said.

"I'm sorry but my parents must be worried goodbye Rin!" Luka said leaving.

"And I forgot all about the cat, the house and school, so Bye Rin," Len said leaving.

I was upset, not that I would never see my friends again but that Len seemed barely bothered. I guess he's glad he doesn't have to deal with any of my problems anymore…

**Len Pov.**

I can't believe it's over. I can't believe she is gone.

"Len you were very cruel to Rin," said Luka with a sniffle.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You could have cried, you could have acted a little sad… for Rin's sake!" Luka said.

"It's not like I wanted to go, I love Rin. I just thought… if we left she wouldn't be in danger anymore," I explained.

For a while it was quiet… but… I guess my life can't go on without a little danger.

"Len, Lenka is in that car! With a man driving!" Luka yelled.

"Her father!" I said.

**Amutocutie66: oh Len *sniffle* this seemed very dramatic. But did you like it? Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	10. importantish

If you wish to look me up or whatever, I changed my name to Kagami Cutie

I am no longer Amutocutie66.


	11. GOOD NEWS!

Guess what guys! Due to the comments I will make a couple more chapters! Isn't that great?

You guys are awesome!

EDIT: hahahaha *swet drop* you guys are gonna HATE me for this. turns out the whole time the story was over i actually thought i finished it hahaha but it wasn't done! i just forgot to upload a chapter i can't find anymore hahaha im so sorry hahaha i need to go to bed hahaha post it sometime this week hahaha hahaha ha ha... ha?

Erin: you such an idiot! how could you not read your own story!

kagami cutie: oh Shut up erin! i forgot!


	12. Chapter 9 we finally continued

Kagami cutie: you've all waited so long… and so I bring you –please hold your applause- THE TENTH CCHAPTER OF Cute Girl in the Alley! Wooo! I had no idea what I was thinking when I named this story haha. Oh well!

I do not own vocaloid!

Len Pov

"Luka! It's her dad we need to turn around!" I yelled.

"We can't we will get a ticket!" she said.

"Um no, do you see any cops?!" I asked.

"No but, I'm not going to- LEN!"

I didn't care to hear about her following laws now! I jumped right out of that car and started running for the house.

It took me about 5 minutes to get back to the house by foot.

I swung the door open. Not to see a happy family reunion either.

Lenka and Haku were on the couch, eyes frightened.

"Where's Rin!?" I asked.

"He went in her room!" Haku yelled.

I ran upstairs. Unfortunately I don't know this house at all so it took me four doors until I reached the right room.

Her father was holding her by her hair and almost pushing her out the window.

"LEN!" Rin shouted.

"Get away boy!" her father said, looking at me. "This doesn't concern you!"

"get your hands off of Rin! You… you ass-hole!" I shouted.

"oh shut up!" he yelled, throwing the nearest lamp at me.

I dodged it and ran to tackle him, but it's hard to get a grown man to fall to the ground.

Instead he just punch me right in the gut, and I ended up on the ground instead.

When I finally stood up, Rin was half way out the window.

"LEN!" she screamed.

I was full of rage. I ran out of the room.

"L-LEN! LEN!" Rin shouted.

Dang I probably made her worry even more! Never the less I need to find something.

A broom? No! um… a cake? No! Len think! A baseball bat? PERFECT!

I grabbed the bat and ran back the room. Rin was seconds away of falling out.

I snuck up on the guy, and wacked him right in the head. I might have knocked him unconscious. Unfortunately the only thing keeping Rin from falling was holding onto his arm for dear life, and she couldn't do that from the floor.

"RIN!" I yelled sticking my head out the window.

"L-len! Help! Please! Now!" Rin had grabbed a gutter.

"Here grab my hand," I said, holding my hand out.

She grabbed it, and I pulled her back in.

"Len look out!" Rin yelled.

Next thing I know I got a blow to the head. And when I could actually see again her dad was about to stab me.

"D-don't you touch him!" I heard Rin yell.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard, and he fell revealing Rin holding a shattered vase.

"Ok Rin, let's not waste time and get out of here this time!" I said, grabbing her hand and taking her down stairs again.

"Call the cops!" I yelled to Lenka and Haku.

They raced for the phone, and Luka came through the doors with the others.

"RIN!" Gumi and Luka yelled, running over to Rin and hugging her.

"The cops are on their way," I told Gakupo.

"Good that idiotic father of hers is going to be gone for a LONG time," Gakupo said.

"L-len?" I turned to see a blushing Rin.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks," she said.

"no problem," I said, turning back to Gakupo.

He just glared at me.

"What…?" I asked.

"You know what! Confess now," he said.

"But it's not like I'll be able to see her ever agai-,"

"Len! Guess what my mom said? She said I can live with you as long as I stay with her on the weekend. So I can go to school and stuff," Rin said very excitedly.

"Alright! Where is !?" the cops had came in. "You, little girl, are causing a lot of trouble!"

"He's in my room upstairs," Rin said.

The cops ran upstairs, and the others followed. What luck.

"Hey Rin. Could I have a word wi-," I was about to asked her if we could talk somewhere, but instead I was given a pleasant surprise.

A kiss.

"Luka said something about um… ya know you liking me maybe a little and uh…" she seemed very nervous.

"I like you, Rin," I said.

"I like you too," she said.

"Your cute when your nervous," I said.

"YOU FINALLY DID IT!" suddenly everyone came rushing down stairs.

Well the cops nor her father were exited, but everyone else was.

"Finally! You guys sure took long enough! I mean gosh what's it been like 10 chapters now? Not to mention that big catastrophe with uploading this chapter and- " Gumi said.

"shh! Gumi! That's not realistic!" Luka whispered.

"Oh please! Everyone else knows! Right guys?" Gumi said.

"Don't talk to the readers Gumi," I said.

"Whatever!" she said walking away "IM HEADING HOME!"

"By Gumi," I said.

"SIANARA!"

"so does the story end here?" Gakupo asked.

"Don't ask me you idiot!" I yelled.

"Yeah… go google it. I'm not sure if that will help thou-,"

"GUYS! SHUDDUP! WE SHOULDN'T TALK ABOUT THIS HERE!" Haku yelled.

"Fine!" we all said in union.

Kagami cutie: EPIC fail in the end. Shame on my cast! Well I'm afraid that this story may not continue. For I have no idea what else I could possibly do! Any suggestions?


	13. Chapter 10 a new problem rises

Kagami cutie:uh… yeah. I keep losing the chapters to my story and if I lose this… I'll freak.

IMPORTANT

So as a favor I'd like you guys to review (or PM) what you would rate this STORY, not chapter, STORY.

Just trying to make that clear

"Rin-chan. Rinny. Rin Rin! RRRRIIIIIINNNNNG!"

"Shush…"

"RIN! WAKE UP!"

"No…."

"RIN!"

"WHAT!?"

I shot up to see Teto, who had just sat on me.

"Rinny! Lenny says we're going to a hot spring!" she said excitedly.

Out of embarrassment I've been avoiding him, I just don't know what to say or do anymore.

"Alright…" I mumbled.

"Let's go! Let's go!" she yelled.

"Breakfast first," I said.

"No! just grab orange and get in the car!"

"FINE!"I moaned, grabbing an orange and a piece of toast.

Everyone was already in the car, ready to go on a vacation to get away from all the mess.

"COME ON RINNY!" Teto yelled, making Gumi hold her ears and scream from the noise.

"just… hush…" Gumi cried.

I got into the car.

"Rin-chan! Won't this be fun?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, maybe I won't die this time!" I said, sticking my tongue out in annoyance.

"Rin stop being a party pooper! Your so grumpy in the morning!" Kaito said.

"well we did get Teto to wake her up," Len said.

"Oh yeah," Kaito said.

About an hour later we arrived at the spring.

"Oh My Icecream!" Kaito shouted. "THEY BUILT AN ICECREAM SHOP! LET'S GO!"

"No, spring first," Meiko said.

"Ice cream,"Kaito whined.

"Kaito! No time! People will take the last hot spring if we don't go now!" Gumi explained.

"No way!" Kaito said. "PLEASE LEN!"

"NO, now let's go!" Len ordered.

"Umm. Hello?" a girl who looked like she worked at the spa had seen our arguing.

"Oh ,sorry about making a scene our friend just really wanted some icecream!" I explained to her.

"That's alright! Your Rin-chan, Len-kun, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi-chan and little Teto correct?" she asked.

"Miki!" Luka shouted.

"Luka-nee!" Miki said, running to hug Luka.

"Luka, this is your sister?" I asked.

"yep, little by 5 years, she's 15," Luka explained.

"oh, is that why we are here?" I asked.

"Yep, she just turned 15 yesterday, but ya know…your dad," Len explained.

"Oh, well happy late birthday!" I said.

"Actually, I find it weird that we haven't mentioned Miki-chan. I mean even if Luka is the only one who has been in contact with her for the last… uhh… how long has it been? Ten years?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah long time, no see," Meiko agreed.

"oh wow! That's a long time," I said.

"Yeah, Luka-nee told me all about you Rin-chan! But I guess Len-kun didn't remember his promise…" she said with a sad face.

"Promise?" Len asked. "what promise?"

"Ya know…. it wasn't that big a deal… you just…ya know… promised to marry me," she said, with an oh-so-innocent look on her face as she kicked a pebble.

"…WHAT!?" everyone but Miki yelled.

"well yeah, Meiko got it on tape. I have it here," she said, pulling it out of her purse.

Len snatched the tape and we ran to our room.

Len put the tape into the VCR.

"_Len-kun!"_

"_Hi Miki!"_

"_Wanna play a game?"_

"_What game?"_

"_house!"_

"_Sound cool," _

"_Alright you'll be the daddy," _

"_Ok!"_

A lot of time passed, as we sat there watching 2 kids play house.

"_Len, let's play house EEEvery day!"_

"_how about we just get married?"_

"_ok! Promise?"_

"_Sure, promise,"_

Len got up and turned the Tv off, then turned to Miki.

"Ok? So what!? We were like four!" He yelled.

"A promise is a promise Len-kun," she said.

"Ok, I'm NOT marrying you!" he yelled.

"Miki, let's talk in the hall ok?" Luka asked.

Luka and Miki walked into the hall.

Then Luka came in, "Rin, she wants to talk to you…"

I walked into the hall.

"Rin-chan! I didn't know Len liked ugly, smelly alley girls!"

"Mean," I commented.

"Allright," she reached into her purse, "How about this? You leave now, and I won't shoot you in the head! Deal?" she pulled out a hand gun.

I'm in trouble.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagamicutie: and we end here.

And remember to review, 1 star 2 stars 3 stars 4 stars or 5 on this story.

Not this chapter, THIS WHOLE STORY. K?


	14. Chapter 11 despair

Kagami: Konichiwa! Love triangle time! Well sorta.

I don't own vocaloid.

-v-

"Uh…" I started to mumble random little sounds.

"Left you speechless? This baby has power! Used it on a robber once! Guess I'll do it again… LEN THEIF!" Miki shouted.

"Um excuse me? I never STOLE anyone," I snickered.

"Yes, you stole Len from me. So now I'll steal your life as payback!" Miki shouted at me.

"Rin!? Everything ok in the hall?!" I heard Luka shout from the door.

"Just peachy!" I shouted.

Just peachy… I sighed.

"So Rin, what will it be? You leave forever? Or do I need to take your life?" Miki asked.

"I'll go! I'll go!" I lied, running away to hide in the car, a perfect plan.

Len Pov,

Miki came in, shoving what looked to be a gun in her purse.

"Well now that that's taken care of, shall we go on a date Lenny?" she asked.

Gun, taken care of, and a date.

"What did you do to Rin!?" I asked.

"Oh no worries! The slutty little street rat had no loyalty, and gladly left!" Miki explained.

"Rin, wouldn't do that," Kaito said "what did you do with her?!"

"No! no! I didn't do anything! She glad fully ran away!" Miki accused.

"No she didn't, you threatened her with a life or death decision!" I yelled, standing up.

"So? I got my Len-kun back!" Miki snaked her arms around my neck, but I slapped them away.

"Miki, why would you do this? Rin was like a sister to me I thought I made that clear…" Luka sniffled.

"No! I AM your sister!" Miki shouted.

"Miki… you feel replaced… Rin can't replace yo-," Luka started.

"No! You don't get it!" Miki shouted "She stole Len from me!"

"Yes, I know. Len choose Rin! That doesn't mean you can make people's lives miserable!" Luka shouted back.

Miki fell to the floor, suddenly crying. "I just wanted Len! I was patient was I not? No, you had to feel sorry for that… that thieving alley girl!"

"Where is Rin?" I asked.

"I-I don't know! I don't…" Miki's uncontrollable crying became out of hand.

Running out of the room, I was determined to find Rin.

Looking all around the spa, I found nothing.

Soon I found Teto staring strangely out the window, where Rin's bow was blowing in the wind.

No. She really ran away!

Running outside, I caught the bow. Then looking everywhere for any sign of Rin.

The Car!

I ran over to it, checking every possible place.

No Rin.

Where could she have gone?

"RIN!" I shouted, hoping she was hiding somewhere. It began raining, and I needed to get inside before catching a cold. "RIN!?" I shouted once more, before getting into the car. I was too young to drive so… what would I do?

I thought of another source of transportation, and cursed to myself as I got out of the car. I Ran to the house, becoming soaked from rain. I checked the house, Haku's, and the school. Finally, I was sure I would find her in the alley… but… she wasn't anywhere.

She really ran away. Miki didn't like.

That's impossible…!

Unbelievable!

I started walking home, completely heartbroken and in despair.

How could she? She just left me like…. Like I was nothing.

Well love doesn't always last right? Bound to happen sometime?

I shook my head to rid of the horrid thought.

Dear god she better be Ok…

I pulled at a few knots in my hair. Trying to get out of the rain, I found myself a try in the park. Less rain, still rainy, but less under the shade of the tree.

Please… please be ok, Rin!

…

…

…

Kagami: huh? I thought Rin was in the car


	15. Chapter 12 Lost and found

Kagami: yes the last chapter was short, but hey I got 30 reviews now!

…I don't own vocaloid…

It's been a day since Rin's disappearance. Not a single person has seen her.

Meiko gave up already, and started going back to work at the karaoke bar.

I had took Orange for a walk, the thing was getting a little chubby laying around the house.

That's where I saw her under a tree.

"RIN!" I shouted, running over.

Yet when she turned, It wasn't her.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were Rin," I apologized.

"That's alright, I'm Rui! Pleased to meet you," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," this kinda freaked me out, she looked exactly like Rin! "I you see a girl who looks just like you with blonde hair, and blue eyes please tell me!"

"Of course, tell me. Is this girl you are looking for lost?" Rui asked.

"Yeah. Have you seen her?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't. I just came here from Tokyo with my brother Rei. If you give me your phone number I'll call you if I see her," Rui smiled sweetly.

She reminded me so much of R in it hurt.

"yeah… here I'll put it in your phone," I said, holding my hand out.

She gave me her phone, and I added my number to it. Then gave it back.

I turned around ready to walk away.

"I'm sure you'll find her! Oh wait I never got your name!" she said.

"Len," I said.

"Well Len-kun don't give up alright?" I turned, and for a moment I thought I DID see Rin.

"I won't give up…" I couldn't help but stare. She was exactly like Rin, except more mature , and lady-like.

Shaking my head, I started walking away. Orange purred, and brushed up against my legs.

"You miss her too, don't you little buddy?" I asked the cat.

I got a meow in reply, and shook my head, realizing I was speaking to a cat.

I sighed, and kept walking.

My ringtone went off, and I reached into my pocket t retrieve my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's Rui,"

"Rui? Did you find Rin?"

"Not exactly…"

"Then why did you call?"

"I was just wondering. Would you like to… would you like to go to the mall sometime?"

She even sounds like Rin…

"Sure,"

"Great, how about now?" Rui asked.

"W-well sure I'm free now,"

"Great meet you at PoPiPo mall in ten!"

"Ok, bye?"

"Bye!"

I hung up. Yes, Rin was missing. Yes, I was going to the mall with a girl just like her. Yes, I know what I'm doing.

I dropped Orange off at the house, and headed toward the mall.

Along the way I felt as if I was being watched, it was strangely annoying after a while.

When I made it to the mall, I found Rui standing in the front of the store.

"Rui!" I shouted, waving her way.

She waved back, and I ran over.

"Nice seeing you again," She smiled "Shall we go in?"

"Sure," I smiled back.

We walked into the mall, walked threw a couple crowds bought some small things along the way.

"Len-kun? Could we stop, and eat?" Rui asked, tugging onto my jacket.

"Uh sure. Where?" I asked.

"How about… there!" she said pointing to some fancy looking restaurant.

"Looks pricey," I muttered.

"Oh! How about-,"

"I said it looks pricey, didn't say I wouldn't take you!" I interrupted/

She flashed me a smile, and we took a booth in the classy place.

RUI POV

I sat in a booth with Len. He was so nice I thought about paying. If only I didn't pay for that cute red bow.

Unfortunately when Len was about to talk, I got a call.

"Excuse me!" I said, running outside for a moment.

"Hello?" I asked the phone.

"Hello Rui!"

"Rei! Why did you call me!?"

"I found that girl at a carnival. I suggest you hurry, she's trying to get aw- Would you wait a minute lady!?- she's trying to get away,"

I hung up, and went back to Len.

"Sorry, my brother needed to know how to make curry," I lied.

"It's alright," he smiled.

"Tell me this Rin girl. What is she to you?" I asked.

"She," Len hesitated "She's my best friend,"

"Oh," I felt happy. Len was so nice, he's to my interest. As an artist I could tell his history like everything on the back of my hand.

He was normal.

Something happened.

He went through a lot.

He fell in love.

He almost abandoned someone.

He came back.

He saved a life.

He started dating.

He lost her.

He became heartbroken.

Maybe… he'll love again? Someone different though.

Someone like me?

"Len-kun. I have something to say!" I blurted.

"What I-," His phone started to Ring "Sorry,"

"Hello?" he answered his phone.

LEN POV

"Hello?" I asked.

"Len! It's me! Meiko!"

"What's up?"

"I found Rin! Some guy is attacking her!"

"I thought you were working!"

I was already out of the restaurant.

"I… took a break?"

I was out of the mall, running to the carnival.

"What ride is she by?"

"The Ferris wheel!"

I was at the carnival now, hanging up my phone.

Looking around the crowds, I spotted the Ferris wheel a couple rides to the left.

I started running.

Finally I saw them.

"Rei!" I hadn't realized Rui followed me.

"That brother of yours has Rin. I THOUGHT he was making curry!" I yelled.

She looked away. Rin looked much more calm seeing me.

Rei walked over with Rin still in his grasp.

"I'd prefer if you let her go," I said strictly.

"Someone's possessive of his little friend," Rei said "Well I guess I should say it. Stay away from my sister,"

I walked away, Rin following behind.

"Len…" she muttered.

"Rin you made me worried sick! We were all worried sick! Why didn't you go somewhere we'd find you?! I thought you seriously left!" I spun around, and shouted.

She started tearing up, "I didn't have keys to house. The car was locked. A hobo was in my alley. My mom wasn't there to open the door!" she started crying.

"Rin…" I mumbled, as we entered the house.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted.

I pulled her into a hug "It's fine now right? You're here. Miku, and your father are gone. I'm not sure what's up with Miki. School's about to start. I promise things will go as planned from now on,"

Rin sniffled, but nodded.

I sighed. Pressure has been smothering me since Rin got here.

Sometimes I wonder what life may be if I never met her.

I shook my head to rid the thought.

"Len?" I heard Rin say.

"What?"

"I'm hungry,"

I laughed, and left to make some lunch. Being I didn't get anything at the restaurant I was pretty hungry too.

Life, just promise to stay this way from now on? Ya know, NORMAL.

…

Kagami: well Len, I'm afraid that won't be happening!


	16. Chapter 13 Ski Trip

Kagami: well I'm back! And Oh my gosh! 50 reviews!

Guess pandapper really helped with like eleven or twelve of them!

I'd also like to thank Pandapper for this new idea!

Enjoy~ I do not own vocaloid.

…

Well it's been about a month, and I have to thank life.

It's been pretty normal! Me, and Rin got a new house… being the old one was well known by a few unwanted – crazy Rin-hating – people.

Rin was upstairs with some guy named Piko for a biology project on the beating of the heart. Like what makes it speed up, what makes it slow down, and stuff like that.

I myself have been preparing for a school activity. Our grade is going to a trip in north japan. There's a ski lodge with plenty of mountains, and hills to ski down! Not to mention the spa nearby, but I don't think we need to go there anymore.

I had finished making lunch, and went to go get Rin. Her project partner, too.

"Alright Rin-chan just relax," I could hear through the door.

"Alright, give me a second," I heard.

I opened the door without knocking.

"Hey guys it's time for lunch," I said.

Piko had a hand on Rin's neck, trying to find a heartbeat.

"great! I'm starving!" Piko said, removing his hand.

"Yay," Rin said, looking somewhat disappointed.

Was she not hungry?

Rin helped Piko up, and we went to the kitchen.

"Ah! Raman my favorate!" Piko smiled.

"Do we have any oranges?"Rin asked.

"No, we have to go shopping," I explained.

"oh," She said simply.

She seems upset for some reason. I wonder what's wrong.

"Len will you be going on the trip to the Ski lodge?" Piko asked.

"Yeah. Me, and Rin both," I said.

"Great, heard you can bunk with whoever you want! Four to a room, cool huh? Who will you be bunking with?" Piko asked.

"Rin," I said simply.

"Anyone el-,"

"Rin, I don't care who else comes," I interrupted.

"Your kinda the over protective brother type, huh?" Piko asked.

"I've gotten her into more trouble than I got her out of," I sighed.

"You sound kinda sadistic," Piko added "Not that I'm sure what it means,"

"Hm," I hummed.

"Mind if I bunk with Rin?" Piko asked.

"Sure!" Rin smiled.

"great, mind if I have my friend Gumi come?" He asked.

"I didn't think she was coming, thought she needed to take care of Teto," I said, slightly confused.

"Nope, she got a friend to care for Teto while she's away," Piko explained.

"Well, we can continue the homework tomorrow," Piko said, putting the dishes in the sink.

"During the ski trip?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, we can finish on the bus, if not the hotel room," Piko explained, gathering his things "See ya,"

"Bye," Rin said, as Piko left.

It was pretty quiet from then on, not much talk from me, or Rin.

The day ended sooner than I hoped, and the day of the trip came.

..

"Alright class!" our teacher said happily "I need all of you on the bus, with at least two in a seat,"

The class stood, and loaded onto the bus outside.

Rin was sitting with Piko, doing their homework as he said, and taking up the seat. I found Gumi sitting alone, and sat by her.

"Have you noticed?" she asked suddenly as the bus began to move.

"Noticed what?" I asked.

"How much Piko has been hogging Rin," Gumi said "I couldn't even get close to her in language arts class,"

"I guess," I said glancing at Piko, once again trying at Rin heartbeat.

"Well I guess you guys are still sharing a room right?" Gumi asked.

"Yeah, but with Piko, and you too," I sighed.

"What? You allowed him to stay with her, too?" Gumi gaped, surprised.

"They have a project to do," I said "I don't want Rin to get a bad grade just because I didn't want Rin near Piko,"

"Understandable," Gumi sighed.

"I guess I should keep my eyes on him, though," I said.

"Good idea," Gumi said.

The chat ended in an awkward silence, and lasted like that until we arrived.

Everyone got off the bus with their things, and Piko was testing Rin's heartbeat again as she laughed.

I grabbed Rin's hand, and took her to our room.

"Len what's wrong? I was working on my project!" Rin said.

"We need to unpack. Just wanted you to hurry so we could go skiing," I lied.

"Oh! Ok! When I get to the bottom Piko could see my heart beat, this will be great for the project!" Rin smiled.

Project, project, Project! Piko, Piko, Piko! Heart beat, heartbeat, heartbeat!

I wish she would just shut up!

…no.

No, I didn't think that!

"Len, is something wrong?" Rin asked, mid-way through her clothes.

"I-I was just day dreaming, haha!" I laughed, scratching the back of my head.

She looked concerned, but slowly went back to work "Alright,"

How, HOW IN THE WORLD COULD I THINK THAT!? Rin is so sweet, and in my mind I'm yelling 'Shut up!'

I erased the thought from my mind, and hurried to finish packing.

"Done," I said, turning to see Piko with Rin.

They were talking.

"Rin, you coming?" I asked, as Gumi came in.

Gumi flashed a worried expression.

"Ah! One moment!" Rin said, looking at me for a moment.

Piko tried for another heartbeat.

"Alright!" Rin said, running to the door.

I opened it, and we went out. I did get a glimpse of a smirking Piko.

"Won't this be fun Len?" Rin asked, hugging her fluffy jacket.

Yeah, I got stuck carrying most of our stuff.

"Think we can go ice skating, too?" Rin asked, holding up some skates.

"Maybe, if there is a frozen pond," I smiled.

"Yay! Please have a frozen pond!" Rin said happily.

She's still my ignorant Rin.

"Len! Do we get to ride the elevator seat?" she asked.

I laughed at her low amount of grammar "Yeah, it's how we get up the mountain,"

"Yay!" she laughed, as we sat on the seat.

We went higher, and higher, and higher, then we hopped off

We finally stood where we were supposed to ski.

Rin let out a squeal, and we started down the mountain.

Rin was being a pro, she was made for snow. She even did some tricks!

I just seemed to be an idiot watching her.

We reached the bottom, and Rin was feeling accomplished.

"Rin-chan!" Piko ran over.

God dangit.

"Time to check your heartbeat!" He chimed, taking Rin's neck in his hand.

"Can't you use her wrist?" I asked.

"Len-kun jealous?" Piko asked, acting all cute.

"No, it just seemed inappropriate," I shrugged.

"Well alrighty then!" Piko smiled "I'll try her wrist from now on,"

Maybe he isn't so bad.

Piko grabbed Rin's wrist, but it looked like he was trying to hold her hand at the same time.

Errr….

"All done," Piko said.

"Yay! Len let's go ice skating!" Rin smiled, taking my hand.

She started running off, in who-knows-what direction.

This may just be fun.

…_...

Kagami: DUN DUN DUN NEW CHAPTER


	17. Chapter 14 drowning

Kagami: I gotta write for 3 more chapters for 4 more stories and I'm able to relax for a while…

I don't own vocaloid.

….

Len Pov.

Me, and Rin have found a decent sized pond we can skate on.

"So when did you start liking Ice skating Rin? I've never seen you do so before," I asked.

"I saw some girl on TV skate! It looked really fun!" She smiled, trying to tie her skate's laces.

I walked over, and helped her stand.

"Oh no! I forgot! Could you give this to Piko?" Rin requested, handing me what looked like the chart of her heartbeats.

"I had to hold onto it for him, but I hope our teacher can read it, I sure can't," Rin commented.

"Sure, you just stay here," I said, heading back to our room, where Piko should be.

I took a glance at the chart as I walked.

_After Eating_

_72 beats per minute._

_After jumping up, and down_

_80 beats per minute._

_After sleeping_

_56 beats per second._

_After skiing_

_90 beats per second._

Something was scribbled in the corner, but it was unreadable.

Eventually, I found Piko witting on his bed.

"Hey Piko, Rin forgot to give you the chart," I said handing the chart to him.

"Oh, thanks," he said, putting the chart onto the coffee table.

"Well I better get back to Rin," I said, heading toward the door.

"Excuse me?" Piko said "You left her alone?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You left Rin, on her own, by a freezing cold pond! She could get hurt!" Piko pointed out.

"She's a smart girl, she wouldn't get to close," I assured.

Piko ran out of the room, and I decided I should be more worried.

I followed him, telling him where we were.

Rin was on the pond, to my dismay.

"Rin, you weren't supposed to go on the ice without me!" I said.

Rin looked at me, and stopped skating.

"I don't see the problem," she said.

"No problem!? You could have gotten hurt!" Piko yelled.

"Sorry," Rin said, moving again.

"Rin, you n-RIN!" I yelled.

The water was cracking, and we hadn't noticed.

The ice was to thin, and she fell into the freezing water.

Piko took no hesitation, and jumped into the water.

I would only burden him if I jumped in too.

I watched him grab the sinking Rin, who seemed to have lost consciousness by the sudden hit of the water.

Piko swam up, and tossed Rin at the side of the pond.

"God that was freezing!" he complained as he climbed out.

"We better get Rin to the hospital," I said, taking of my jacket to wrap around her.

I picked Rin up, and we headed to the nearest hospital.

"You're so irresponsible," Piko said.

"Not my fault, she told me to give it to you!" I snapped.

"Whatever, she better be ok or you're gonna get it!" Piko said.

"You sound like a kid," I said.

"If you have forgotten, let me remind you that you're not an adult either!" Piko pointed out.

We walked into the hospital, and approached the front desk.

"Hello? How may I help you?" a woman asked.

"Our friend fell into a freezing pond," Piko explained, pointing to Rin.

How bothersome… stupid kid.

"I see! We'll put her in a nice warm room! She'll be better in no time! Please, follow me,"

We followed the lady to the second floor, and into a white room.

I set Rin on the bed, and the woman explained that they will have a doctor there to see if Rin is ok.

"How could you let this happen?!" Piko asked.

"What!? Just because I didn't jump into that water your blaming me!?" I asked.

"I'm soaked, you're not, just saying!" Piko raised his hands.

"I've saved her countless times! Just because I let you do so makes it my fault!?" I shouted.

"Yeah! You didn't help at all!" Piko said.

"Um, I carried her all the way her-,"

"Um… excuse me?"

We looked to the bed, where a pale Rin was now sitting up.

"Rin's awake!" Piko said.

Obviously.

"who's Rin?" Rin asked.

Oh god…

"Your Rin," Piko said, confused.

"I'm not Rin. I'm… I don't know who I am," She said, shocked.

"You are Rin… do you remember anything?" I asked.

"No… who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Piko, your classmate! We're doing a project on your heartbeat," Piko explained.

"I'm Len, I found you in an alley that your dad left you in. since them you've gotten into a lot of trouble," I explained.

"Trouble?" she asked.

"Yeah, you almost died a lot," I laughed nervously.

"That's funny?" she asked.

Oh no, she forgot how to be a normal person.

"No! not at all!" I said.

"Oh,"

Might as well test it out.

"Hey Rin. What's inappropriate?" I asked.

"I don't know. What is it?" she asked.

DAMN IT!

….

Kagami: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~I finally finished this chapter after lots of writer's block!


	18. Chapter 15 dealing with amnesia

Kagami: OK HOLIDAYS ARE FINALLY OVER! No more parties I am forced to attend ^_^

Anyways, this was supposed to be **UPLOADED ON TUESDAY**

But, holidays made that impossible!

Oh well! I'll be watching chrono crusade during this, so hopefully it won't branch off into my writing!

.anyway! Len pov…

Out of panic, I ended up calling Luka, and Gumi. Of course leaving Gakupo, and anyone with a decent job out.

Me, and Piko were waiting outside the door for them, leaving Rin to watch TV.

"Len! Len we got your message!" we heard someone scream.

Before we knew it, someone had crashed right into us!

"Ack- Luka get off me!" Piko pleaded.

Luka stood up, and looked to see Gumi panting not so far behind.

"Luka… why do you have to run so fast?" Gumi whined.

"Len! What is it!? What's wrong with Rin?" Luka asked, ignoring Gumi.

"We have to wait for the doctor to confirm it," I explained, "But I think it's amnesia,"

"Amnesia!? My poor Rin-chan!?" Luka cried.

"She also forgot how to be normal," Piko explained.

"That's not good!" Gumi gasped.

Suddenly the door of Rin's room creaked open, revealing a stressful looking doctor.

"I'm afraid it is temporary Amnesia from the fright gained from the fall. No physical damage though," the doctor explained.

"Temporary?" Piko asked.

"Yes, you may be capable of jogging some memories. Sometimes Music, pictures, videos, certain words or phrase, even dreams can trigger a few memories," He explained.

"My poor Rin-chan doesn't remember me~!" Luka cried, ignoring the doctor now.

"May we see her?" I asked.

"Of course, but go easy on her. I tried explaining a thing or two, and she started to freak out," he explained.

Luka automatically ran inside, and we followed a bit after.

"Ahh! Help me!" we walked into the room to see Luka smothering Rin.

"Luka let go of her," Gumi sighed at the oh-too-familiar scene.

"Len! Piko! Get her off!"Rin pleaded.

"Rin-chan! Remember your dear sister!" Luka cried.

Me, Piko, and Gumi tore Luka from Rin, and looked around awkwardly for something to say.

"Rin-chan! You remember me right? Your dear sister, Luka! Right?" Luka pleaded.

"Luka, quit it!" Gumi finally yelled, smacking Luka on the head.

"Ow…" she said, finally sitting in a chair.

"Did we ever take pictures at all with Rin?" I asked.

"No…" Gumi sighed.

"Videos?" I asked.

"None," Luka said.

"did she listen to any music?" I asked.

"Um… I'm not sure," Piko said.

"Who's he?" Luka asked.

"Rin's science partner or something" I sighed.

Looking to Rin, she seemed very confused at the situation.

"Rin," I said "do you remember anything. Anything at all?"

"I… I remember a girl with teal hair," she said.

"Miku," Gumi nodded, in thought.

"Why would she remember her?!" Luka pouted.

"Probably cause she tried to kill her," I stated the obvious.

"Oh. That makes sense," Gumi said.

"I guess it would," Piko sighed.

"So, I see Rin knows who you two are," Luka said.

"Yeah, we explained who we are," Piko smiled.

"Oh! I guess we have to then!" Gumi smiled, turning to Rin "I'm Gumi! We're best buddies!"

"And I'm your big sister!" Luka smiled.

"Not really," I corrected.

"So… Piko is my science partner, Len is my… roommate I think, Luka is my not to sister, sister, and Gumi is my friend," Rin asked for confirmation.

"Len isn't just your roommate! He's yo-," Gumi stopped Luka with nice slap to the head.

"That may be a little too much for her, don't you think?" Gumi reminded, reading Luka's mind.

That's right, I guess I can't tell her stuff like that for now… how she's my girlfriend, What her father did… Miki, and Haku.

Maybe we shouldn't tell her mom about this.

"Well, are we capable of taking her back home?" Luka asked.

"I don't know," I answered simply "Guess we'll have to end our field trip short though,"

"Oh so that's what this is!" Luka gasped "I graduated, so I didn't get to go,"

"oh," Rin said, still confused about something.

Suddenly the doctor ran into the room.

"I forgot to say! Do NOT let her experience anything… to… oh how can I say this. Something scary, like a horror movie, or her being bullied!" he said.

"Alright doc!" Gumi smiled with a thumbs up "we'll do our best!"

Let's see from past experiences…

Miku, she almost died.

Her father, she almost died.

Miki, she ran away.

And Piko, the reason Rin ended up in this mess. Stupid chart!

Yep, this will be a piece of cake…

…..

Kagami: it was short, I know! But I have writer's block!

PS, I hate this chapter absolutely HATE IT.


	19. Chapter 16 snapping turtles

Kagami: I'm soooo happy! TheFineBros on youtube made a 'Youtubers React' which is AWESOME!

… I get distracted easily… I had this BLANK word document on my computer for about… thirty minutes.

I don't own vocaloid!

…

Len Pov

Well we had Rin come home with us, luckily we kept her off the street. She kept looking at shops, and tried to wander into them. That included the ones across the street. I had to treat her like a child, and hold her hand to make sure she wouldn't wander off.

"Len what's that?" she asked for the seventh time, pointing to a… ok even I don't know what that is.

A mix between a rat, and a dog!? What is that!?

"I don't know," I answered.

"Well, it's obviously a dog!" Piko said, for some reason following us on our way home.

"Why are you coming to my house?" I asked Piko, annoyed slightly by the mere presence of him.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to leave her in the street while you go do something strange!" Piko said, crossing his arms.

"Bringing someone a chart isn't strange," I said.

"It is when you leave a defenseless girl alone on a lake!" Piko snapped.

"She's fine!" I assured.

"Oh yes! She just can't remember how to act right, and can't remember anyone or anything that's happened!" Piko threw his hands in the air "No big!"

"ok so she isn't totally fine, but she isn't limping, or anything. That's good!" I reminded.

"ya know, maybe it would be easier if I took care of her for the next couple months," Piko crossed his arms.

"Not even in your stupid little dreams," I snapped.

"Len, are we home yet?" Rin asked.

"Yeah! I want to get there before the storm comes," Piko complained.

"There's a storm today?" I asked.

"Do you even watch the news!?" he snapped at me.

"No, not really," I answered truthfully.

"Are we there yet?" Rin asked again.

"No, it's a little farther away," I sighed.

"I knew we should have taken a cab!" Piko whined.

"Stop complaining!" I yelled as we turned the corner.

Suddenly a crackle was heard a little farther away.

"W-what was that?" Rin asked, turning toward the noise.

"Just some thunder," Piko answered.

Another crackle was heard, and Rin jumped with a small "Eep!"

Oh yeah!

Rin was scared of thunder around the first day I kept her in my home.

"Hey Rin, you ok?" Piko asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?" I asked Piko.

Rin tried to pick up our pace a little, simply by trying to run ahead.

Piko didn't seem to follow on what was going on.

As we approached the house the storm got closer, and we started getting some rain.

Rin was the first to run inside, and take a seat on the couch.

Piko, and I seem to fight silently over getting in second.

I won though, and took a seat next to Rin.

Piko sat in the recliner, and started to complain about having no food.

"You didn't bring anything, so you get nothing," I snapped.

"Len? Could we watch TV?" Rin asked.

"Uh, sure," I said, searching for the remote.

When I _finally_ found it stuck between the cushions, I passed it to Rin who looked at it strangely.

"Oh, right," I muttered, taking the remote back, and turning on the TV.

"_Up next, we have 'Demons Don't Pity'!"_ The guy on TV said.

Well everything _seemed_ pretty calm, the thunder hadn't hit since we got to the house. That was good for us because Rin wouldn't get all scared over a simple crackle of thunder.

"Come on Len! One apple, or an onion, or an orange or something!?" Piko whined.

"Could you just shut up?" I asked, not caring about how rude I was at the moment "Go home if you want some food,"

"But it's raining!" he whined.

"Shut. Up," I ordered.

Piko pouted, silent for a bit.

"Fine I'll go home," he muttered, heading to the door.

When the door opened, a loud crackle was heard.

Rin covered her head, and squeezed her eyes shut, along with letting out a tiny squeal.

So the house is somewhat sound proof, no wonder we didn't hear any thunder!  
>"Rin, are you ok!?" Piko said, idiotically leaving the door wide open.<p>

"Just get out!" I shouted to the dimwit as more thunder boomed.

Piko shrugged, and left.

I sighed, and touched my head.

That idiot gives me a headache!

I turned to Rin, who was very frightened.

Sighing, I moved a little closer to her to see if that would calm her down.

"You know, the thunder can't hurt you," I said, rubbing her back.

"I-it can't?" she asked quietly, somewhat looking embarrassed.

"No, it can't," I reassured.

Dang it… I forgot about what a handful she was.

"Len…?" she said suddenly.

"what?" I asked.

"why exactly am I living with you?" she asked.

I sighed "Well one day me, and my friends were heading to Sweet Ann's dinner. Then I found you inside an alley, and we gave you a choice of who you would like to live with, and you chose me,"

"Oh, how long were we living together?" she asked.

"About a year maybe," I answered.

"oh…" she muttered.

What's she thinking?

….

…

Kagami: I had to end it here! Next chapter will be Rin-pov! PLEASE give me ideas, i'm totally out of them


	20. Chapter 17 Just one little kiss

O-o

Hello again! Kagami here!

Before I start this story, go to Pandapper's newest story 'a shoulder to cry on' it's LenxOliver and it's extremely funny. He helped me on this chapter since once again, I was stuck.

Anyway here's the chapter

I don't own vocaloid…

…

A few days after the thunder storm, Rin woke up with a scream at around five in the morning. It seems she remembered something, but since it was a dream it's fairly foggy now. Luka, squealing on us, had told Rin's mother of our predicament. Fortunately she didn't get mad, and yesterday she gave us a photo album. Apparently she took pictures of before, and after she lost Rin. I plan on showing her today. If I can find it that is. I hid it in my closet just to be safe.

It was a bit after lunchtime when I finally found it, and got Rin to sit on the couch.

"What are we doing?" she asked "reading a book?"

"It's an album. With pictures of you in it," I explained "hopefully you'll get your memory back,"

"Oh alright," She said.

"Want me to go through it with you?" I asked "or are you fine to go through it yourself?"

"I can go through it by myself," she assured.

"Alright," I stood up from my seat as she opened the first page.

Baby pictures I guess. Good thing they have labels so she knows who the people are.

I walked into my room, looking for something to do. My laptop sat unused on my desk, I guess I could search the web. Yet… that may easily bore me. I could always play with my PSP, or invite Kaito over.

Of course that's boring, and Kaito is probably out of his house by now.

Then I remembered the note her mother left Luka for us, and took it out of my pocket.

_Well, Children._

_I spoke to the doctor about the subject of Rin's sudden Amnesia._

_He said it Is possible that remembering something horrific may lead to a state of shock, or she may momentarily forget what's happening currently, and think she is living in the past for a moment. In which a horrific memory may cause her to become scared._

_He says that due to her situations in the past, either of these is bound to happen the moment she starts to remember. Horrific, or embarrassing tends to come first to mind._

_Watch Rin for me,_

_Haku_

Ah well it seems like I'll be having another handful to deal with as soon as she starts remembering something. Let's see how long it will take.

1

2

3

4

…

19

…

34

…

46

"AHH! NO!" I suddenly heard, starting to think it may never actually happen.

I ran into the living room seeing Rin had thrown the album at the wall, and while trying to back up even further into the couch's cushions, held her head in what seemed to be pure terror.

I was never one to do something to bold, unless of course it was a life, or death situation, but I was looking at a girl I … did I mention I had a hard time saying I really like someone?

I sighed, thinking briefly of how to calm her down before I remembered all the romance animes Luka forced me to watch as a challenge before we became friends.

I sat beside the panicking, and scared girl gently, making sure I wouldn't startle her I slowly moved closer, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Rin, shh. It's alright. Hush…" I tried to calm her down, but failed miserably as she seemed even more startled.

"Make him go away! Make him go away," she whimpered.

I didn't know if she was talking about me, or possibly her father, but I had to calm her down before the neighbors hear, and think we're being robbed, or something on the lines of that.

I held her a little tighter, and tried to pet her hair hoping she would calm if I was quiet instead.

At some point in the situation, Rin fell asleep. That, or passed out due to terror. I felt a little comfortable, and didn't feel like moving. So I rested my head on hers, and quietly turned the Tv on. Realizing the comedy was fairly loud, I turned te volume down to 5. Just so I could understand what the pair of tweens were saying, but wouldn't awake Rin.

_Rin smells like oranges…_

Eh!? What was that? Did I think that? No! I don't think about that kind of stuff! Gakupo thinks that stuff!

I calmed my mind, moving away from Rin. Then I remembered. I. Am. A. Guy.

Guys think that stuff, right? Yeah! All the time! It was just a natural thought, no problems! It's not like a simple thought will be any…

I found myself staring at Rin.

_Her face is so cute when she slee-_

Len get a hold of yourself! What's wrong with you!? You've _SLEPT_ next to this girl, and felt absolutely nothing! Why are you so attracted to her now!?

Just…

no

One.

LEN! LISTEN!

Little.

Len danger! Danger! Back the truck up!

Kiss…

My lips grazed of hers, before the front door swung open.

"Hey did you guys eat yet? I got some take out if you want it. The waitress said it was on the house, but I don-,"

I paused, no, froze before slowly looking to the shocked Piko who got take out all over the carpet.

"I- You- she- wha-…" speechless, he was indeed.

"It wasn't exactly what it looks like!" I said, panicking.

"I- Um… I'm gonna go find… Luka!" Piko ran outside.

I sighed, before turning to look at Rin. Still asleep… but I think I should stay here.

..

Just to make sure she didn't wake up in a terror of course…

…

Kagami: sheesh Len… I didn't know you were capable of such acts…

So did my readers like this chapter?


End file.
